Fisherman often utilize various techniques to aid in attracting fish. For example, some fisherman may use speakers to attract fish in the water. Fisherman may also utilize sonar technology to aid in fishing, such as determining where fish are in the underwater environment. Applicant has developed improved systems for attracting fish and aiding generally in the fishing experience.